Ne m'abandonne pas
by Serpenta
Summary: Prenez un Harry dépressif et un Drago insomniaque. Réunissez les deux ingrédients au sommet de la Tour d'Astronomie et laissez mijoter. Recette dont je vous laisse imaginer le résultat. Venez la déguster d'un simple clique. Slash HP/DM


Bonjour à tous ^^  
>Me revoilà après une très longue période d'absence. J'espère ne pas avoir trop perdu la main et que ce texte vous donnera satisfaction.<br>Il s'agit d'un OS basé sur le couple Harry/Drago. J'espère qu'il va vous plaire. En tout cas, qu'il vous plaise ou non, une review pour me donner vos impressions serait la bienvenue !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

**Ne m'abandonne pas**

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps sur Poudlard et tout le château dormait. Enfin presque tout le château… Drago n'arrivait pas à dormir et ce depuis plusieurs nuits. A chaque fois qu'il rejoignait son lit, son cerveau se mettait à tourner à plein régime et il lui était alors impossible de trouver le sommeil. Alors chaque soir il ressassait ses pensées jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop épuisé et qu'enfin son cerveau le laisse sombrer dans les bras de Morphée.

Mais ce soir-là, il sentait qu'il lui faudrait patienter de longues heures avant de pouvoir se reposer. Ce qui l'empêchait de dormir, c'était une simple constatation, faite quelques semaines auparavant. Une constatation dérangeante et qu'il avait tout d'abord refusée.

Il s'était rendu compte, l'année précédente, qu'il était gay. Il lui avait fallu un peu de temps pour admettre ce fait mais avait fini par s'y faire et en avait même déjà bien profité. En revanche, ce qu'il avait découvert quelques semaines plus tôt le laissait encore totalement perplexe, le terrifiait et l'empêchait de dormir. Et malheureusement pour lui, il ne pouvait rien y changer : il était totalement et indubitablement attiré par Harry Potter. Plus aucun autre garçon ne trouvait grâce à ses yeux. Il avait tout d'abord essayé d'oublier cette attirance et de prendre du bon temps avec d'autres mais ça n'avait pas marché. Il était hypnotisé par ces deux émeraudes, par cette chevelure si sombre et par ce corps finement musclé par les séances de Quidditch.

Ne pouvant contrôler son attirance pour son ennemi, il s'était mis à le haïr le haïr d'avoir un tel pouvoir sur lui. C'est pourquoi, pour avoir l'impression de garder un semblant de contrôle, il était devenu encore plus méchant avec Harry et passait son temps à l'attaquer. Mais pour couronner le tout, Harry semblait s'être lassé de leurs disputes et ne répondait presque plus à ses piques et autres provocations. Cela ne faisait, évidemment, qu'énerver encore davantage Drago.

Si seulement il pouvait l'oublier un peu… Mais non, même durant son sommeil il ne pouvait faire abstraction de ce qu'il ressentait. Toutes les nuits, quand enfin il s'endormait, ses rêves étaient hantés par sa Némésis, par son corps, par ses mains, par ses yeux… Cette nuit ne ferait pas exception, c'était certain.

Il tournait encore et encore dans son lit, bougeant dans tous les sens mais pas moyen de dormir. Quand il en eut trop marre, il décida d'aller prendre l'air. Rien de mieux pour retrouver son calme, qu'une ballade au clair de lune, au sommet de la Tour d'Astronomie. A cette heure, il ne risquait pas de rencontrer du monde dans les couloirs alors il sortit torse nu et simplement vêtu de son pantalon de pyjama. Lorsqu'il arriva au sommet de la Tour, il se figea. Harry était debout en équilibre sur la balustrade.

- Potter ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? demanda-t-il en sentant la panique le submerger.

- Ca se voit pas ? Je prends le thé. Laisse-moi tranquille Malefoy et va te coucher.

- Tu vas pas sauter, hein ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ?

- Bah… ça…

Il prit quelques secondes pour y réfléchir. Quels effets aurait sur lui la mort de Potter ? Il le désirait, ça il le savait. Ce qui était nouveau en revanche, c'était d'avoir peur pour lui. En fait, ce qu'il voulait, ce n'était pas simplement le corps du Gryffondor, c'était Harry lui-même. Ce n'était pas purement physique comme il l'avait d'abord cru il était… Oh mon dieu, il était amoureux de lui. C'était forcément pour ça qu'aucun garçon, aussi mignon soit-il, n'avait pu le remplacer.

Il était dans ses pensées et n'avait pas répondu. C'est le rire sans joie de Harry qui le ramena à lui et lui fit prendre conscience de l'urgence de la situation.

- Tu vois, finalement, ça t'arrangerait bien que je saute. Tu ne m'aurais plus dans les pattes.

- Tu te trompes. Il ne faut pas que tu sautes. Et puis d'abord, pourquoi voudrais-tu sauter ? Tu es le Survivant, tu as tout pour toi. Tu es riche, célèbre, adulé… Depuis que tout le monde sait que tu es l'Elu, tu as toutes les filles à tes pieds. Et peut-être même pas que les filles, d'ailleurs. Qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus ?

- Une vie normale. Une vie où je ne serais pas responsable de la mort de ceux que j'aime : mes parents, Sirius…

Sa voix s'étrangla douloureusement en prononçant le nom de son parrain.

- Et tu penses que mourir serait une bonne idée ?

- Pourquoi pas.

- Pourquoi pas ? s'affola Drago. Déjà, si tu te suicides, tu rends leur mort inutile et tu leur manques de respect. Et deuxièmement, si tu meurs, tant que Tu-Sais-Qui est vivant, tu condamnes tous ceux que tu aurais sauvés si tu les avais débarrassés de lui.

- Et tu penses pouvoir m'empêcher de sauter en me culpabilisant et en me rappelant que je suis destiné à devenir un assassin ? Merveilleuse ton idée, Malefoy…

- Je ne veux pas te faire culpabiliser. Je veux que tu prennes conscience de l'importance que tu as pour ceux qui t'entourent.

- Oh mais, ne t'inquiète pas, je sais ce que je suis pour le monde sorcier. Une arme ! L'arme qui devra les débarrasser du grand méchant loup. Sauf que personne ne m'a demandé mon avis et je ne veux pas être une arme ! Ma vie ne m'appartient même pas, Malefoy. La seule liberté qu'on n'a pas pensé à m'enlever c'est de mettre fin à cette mascarade.

Il y avait, dans sa voix, une douleur que Drago ne supporta pas. Il fallait qu'il le fasse réagir !

- Mais c'est pas vrai ça t'es con ou t'en fais exprès ! Et ceux qui t'aiment pour ce que tu es vraiment ? Pas ceux qui ne voient en toi qu'un héros, je parle des autres. Les Weasley, Granger, Dumbledore. Tous ceux qui aiment Harry. Juste Harry. Pas Harry-Potter-l'Elu. Tu penses à eux ou tu t'en fous royalement ? En fait, t'es qu'un putain d'égoïste Potter. Tu penses qu'à toi !

Drago avait conscience que ses mots étaient durs mais il ne connaissait que la provocation face à Harry. Il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre.

Pourtant Harry éclata de rire. Mais son rire était dur, froid, dénué de toute joie. L'entendre faisait mal. C'était presque une douleur physique, comme une horrible blessure.

- Je ne suis qu'un égoïste ? Dans ce cas, en plus d'être un pantin, je suis détestable. Raison de plus pour en finir.

Drago sentait l'urgence le compresser. Il commençait à manquer d'air.

- Ne fais pas ça. Réfléchis deux secondes. C'est vrai, ils attendent tous beaucoup de toi. Beaucoup trop d'ailleurs. Mais rien ne t'oblige à faire ce qu'ils veulent. C'est toi qui juges que c'est ton devoir de te battre. Parce que tu es quelqu'un de bien. Tu es maître de tes choix, alors, si tu ne veux plus être l'Elu, ne le sois plus. Mais ne baisse pas les bras. Ne te tues pas. Bon sang, tu es un Gryffondor, tu es censé être courageux !

- Tu vois, Drago, assena-t-il d'une voix douce, même toi tu attends de moi que je sois le héros de l'histoire, celui qui sera toujours courageux. Pourtant, tu me hais. Et encore plus depuis que la prophétie a été révélée. Alors, pourquoi tentes-tu de me faire changer d'avis ? Hein, dis-moi ? Tu as reçu l'ordre de me garder en vie ? Dis-moi Drago, es-tu déjà l'un de ses toutous ?

Drago était profondément blessé par ses paroles mais il décida de ne pas se soucier de cette douleur pour l'instant. Il y avait plus important à faire. Il se concentra pour faire disparaître le désagréable picotement de ses yeux et pria pour que sa voix ne chevrote pas.

- Tu as tout faux. Tu te plains que les gens ne cherchent pas à te connaître et attendent de toi que tu te comportes de telle ou telle manière. Mais tu ne te rends même pas compte que tu en fais autant avec moi. Tu attends de moi que j'agisse comme un monstre mais tu ne me connais pas. Je ne te souhaite pas de mourir et ce n'est pas parce qu'on me l'aurait ordonné. C'est vrai, je te hais mais tu ignores pourquoi.

La situation lui échappait, il le sentait. L'expression de Harry était de plus en plus déterminée. C'était effrayant. Il eut une idée, qu'il mit en pratique avant d'avoir vraiment réfléchi.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Harry, avec ce qui ressemblait à une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

- Ca ne se voit pas ? Je viens prendre le thé avec toi. Si tu sautes, je saute !

Il était accroupi sur le petit muret et se releva lentement pour ne pas tomber dans le vide. Une fois stabilisé, il planta son regard anthracite dans celui de Harry.

- Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? demanda ce dernier.

- Les gens t'adorent et ils te veulent vivant. Si tu sautes et qu'on sait que j'étais avec toi, ma vie est fichue. La moitié d'entre eux pensera que je t'ai poussé et l'autre moitié m'en voudra de ne pas t'avoir retenu. Si tu fais le compte, ça veut dire que tout le monde me détestera. Ma vie est déjà suffisamment compliquée comme ça, alors non merci. Si tu meurs, le mieux pour moi c'est de te suivre. Alors, s'il te plaît, ne bousille pas ma vie.

- Tu as oublié de compter tous ceux qui attendent avec impatience que je crève. Si je saute et qu'on apprend que tu étais là, tu deviendras le héros de Voldemort et de ses fidèles abrutis. Réfléchis-y…

- Mais, et si je n'avais pas du tout envie de devenir un abruti ?

- Quoi ? demanda Harry, perplexe.

- Si je n'ai pas envie de devenir un des « fidèles abrutis » de Tu-Sais-Qui. Ou pire, leur héros…

En disant cette phrase, Drago prit conscience que, même s'il avait jadis souhaité devenir comme son père et le rendre fier, tout cela n'avait plus la moindre importance pour lui à présent. Maintenant, tout ce qu'il voulait était là, sur la balustrade de la Tour d'Astronomie, sur le point de disparaître à tout jamais. Et cela le terrifiait ! Il ne pouvait pas perdre Harry maintenant, pas alors qu'il venait tout juste de comprendre l'importance qu'il avait pour lui.

- Tu ne veux vraiment pas être un mangemort ? le questionna Harry.

- Non. Plus maintenant.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne suis pas celui que tu penses. Je sais que je n'ai rien fait pour que tu m'apprécies, ni même pour te prouver que je n'étais pas comme eux mais, pourtant, c'est le cas. Je ne suis pas et ne veux pas être comme les mangemorts. Je ne veux pas tuer pour des idées qui, au final, ne sont pas vraiment les miennes.

- Tant mieux pour toi alors. Maintenant, descends de là et va te recoucher. Arrête de faire l'idiot. Tu ne veux pas sauter toi.

- Mais si tu sautes, je finirai par le vouloir…

- Voyez-vous ça. Et pourquoi cela ?

- Parce que !

- Très convainquant comme réponse…

Drago ne savait plus quoi faire ou quoi dire. Pourtant, il fallait qu'il trouve. Aussi longtemps qu'ils discuteraient, Harry ne sauterait pas mais quel argument suffirait à le faire redescendre en sécurité ? Il ne pouvait tout de même pas lui dire la vérité ! Pour une fois, il aurait été prêt à mettre sa fierté de côté si ça pouvait servir à convaincre Harry. Mais c'était ridicule. S'il lui disait pourquoi il ne supporterait pas qu'il saute, Harry lui rirait au nez et verrait peut-être même là une raison supplémentaire de se jeter dans le vide. Non, décidément, il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il était… amoureux.

Mais, peut-être que… mais oui, bien sûr ! Harry devait lui aussi être amoureux. Oh ! pas de lui, il ne se faisait pas d'illusion à ce sujet, mais d'une fille. Comment s'appelait-elle déjà ? Un nom à sonorité asiatique. Ming ? Tsing ? Tsong ? Chong ?

- Chang !

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ? l'interrogea son beau brun.

- Chang, répéta-t-il. Tu es amoureux de Chang ! Pense à elle. Tu ne veux pas la rendre malheureuse, n'est-ce pas ?

- Elle et moi c'est fini. Nous ne sommes plus rien l'un pour l'autre. Je ne lui manquerais pas tant que ça. Laisse tomber Drago. Va te recoucher et laisse-moi tranquille. S'il te plaît, descends de là avant de tomber.

Pathétique ! Drago se trouvait pathétique. Voilà qu'il s'imaginait que Harry puisse se faire du souci pour lui. Il aurait juré avoir entendu une trace de peur dans sa dernière phrase. Sauf que Harry ne pouvait PAS avoir peur pour lui ! C'était tout bonnement ridicule.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne descendrai pas tant que tu ne seras pas toi-même descendu Harry.

- Depuis quand tu m'appelles Harry ?

- Et toi, depuis quand tu m'appelles Drago ?

- Peu importe. Descends de là, je ne veux pas que toi aussi tu meurs à cause de moi.

Sans qu'il ait le temps de réagir, Drago vit Harry sortir sa baguette et la pointer vers lui. Une seconde après, il atterrit sur ses fesses en plein milieu de la terrasse du sommet de la Tour et Harry s'était déjà retourné vers le vide, prêt à faire le grand plongeon.

- Ne m'abandonne pas ! hurla-t-il.

Son cri de désespoir eut au moins pour effet d'arrêter Harry dans sa lancée.

- Ne m'abandonne pas, ne m'abandonne pas… reprit-il en une douce litanie alors qu'il laissait libre cours à ses larmes.

Harry se retourna vers lui et, le voyant se balancer d'avant en arrière en sanglotant, afficha une drôle d'expression.

- Ne m'abandonne pas, ne m'abandonne pas, continua-t-il, incapable de s'arrêter.

Harry le regarda sans bouger pendant une minute une minute qui parut durer une éternité pour Drago. Puis, contre toute attente, il descendit de la balustrade et s'approcha de lui. Il s'accroupit et lui effleura la joue, là où ses larmes avaient commencé à laisser des sillons humides. Harry ouvrit la bouche, visiblement dans l'intention de dire quelque chose mais ne sembla pas trouver quoi, alors il la referma. Alors que Drago continuait de le supplier de ne pas l'abandonner, Harry vint s'asseoir à côté de lui et passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour le rapprocher et le faire s'appuyer contre lui.

Drago se sentait comme déconnecté. Il était convaincu qu'il venait de sombrer dans la folie. Harry avait certainement sauté et cela lui avait fait perdre l'esprit. Il était en train d'imaginer Harry le prenant dans ses bras pour le calmer. Mais ça, ce n'était pas possible. Donc l'explication la plus plausible était qu'en voyant Harry sauter, il était devenu fou et il était en train d'halluciner ! Cette constatation lui arracha une plainte déchirante et en réaction le Harry-mirage se mit à lui caresser les cheveux.

L'illusion était parfaite. Le faux Harry semblait réel. Même son odeur était fidèlement reproduite. Il avait vraiment la sensation de ses mains le cajolant. C'était déconcertant. Et cela ne rendait la perte du vrai Harry que plus douloureuse.

Au prix d'un énorme effort, il se dégagea de l'étreinte du Harry imaginaire, se releva et s'approcha de l'endroit d'où le véritable Harry avait sauté. Puisqu'il n'était plus là, autant le suivre dans la mort. Qu'il y ait quelque chose ou non après la mort, peu importait la vie n'avait plus de sens alors…

Il commença à escalader la rambarde et le Harry de sa folie, qui l'avait suivi jusque là, poussa une exclamation terrorisée. Il continua à monter sur le muret, ses gestes rendus gauches par l'immense douleur qui comprimait sa poitrine.

C'est à ce moment-là que son hallucination fit quelque chose qu'une illusion n'est pas censée pouvoir faire. Harry l'attrapa par la taille et le plaqua au sol en l'immobilisant avec le poids de son corps. Comment cela était-il possible ?

- Drago, calme-toi, tout va bien. Regarde, j'ai pas sauté. Calme-toi.

La voix de Harry semblait à la fois douce et tendre. Et que disait-elle ? J'ai pas sauté ? Etait-ce vrai ? Etai-ce vraiment Harry devant lui et non le produit de son aliénation ?

- Tout va bien, répéta Harry. Je suis là.

Alors, petit à petit Drago se calma et se laissa aller dans les bras de son ennemi de toujours lorsqu'ils se redressèrent pour s'asseoir. Ils restèrent là, sans parler, sans bouger, l'un contre l'autre, pendant près d'une heure.

Puis Drago se décida à parler :

- Ne m'abandonne pas, s'il te plaît.

- Pourquoi ? le questionna Harry, avec quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la tendresse dans la voix.

- Parce que je crois bien que je n'y survivrais pas.

- Oh ! Et bien sûr, si la vie de _Monsieur Malefoy _est en jeu, qui suis-je moi pour en disposer ? dit Harry en feignant d'être irrité.

- Que… commença Drago en plantant son regard dans celui de Harry, croyant que celui-ci ne plaisantait pas.

Mais, notant son sourire, il se rassura. Il se payait sa tête, comme d'habitude.

Voyant l'air perdu du Serpentard, Harry le trouva extrêmement mignon.

- Moi aussi, lui dit-il.

- Quoi ? demanda Drago de plus en plus perdu.

- Moi aussi je t'aime.

- Mais je ne… je n'ai pas… j'ai jamais dit… balbutia Drago en rougissant de manière fort charmante.

Puis, remarquant la tendresse et la sincérité du regard émeraude de son compagnon, il dit en baissant la tête :

- Je t'aime… Harry.

Prononcer ces quelques mots fit naître en lui une chaleur agréable et une impression de bien-être qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant. Harry lui caressa le visage et passa son pouce sous son menton pour lui faire relever la tête. Puis il déposa le plus tendre des baisers sur ses lèvres. Il s'abandonna totalement à ce baiser, y laissant transparaître toute l'angoisse qu'il avait ressenti, tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait et tout le besoin d'être avec lui qu'il ressentait.

Quand Harry s'éloigna et mit fin à leur baiser, il s'entendit pousser un gémissement de frustration et il détesta cela immédiatement. Il n'allait tout de même pas se transformer en guimauve !

- Je te déteste Harry Potter ! dit-il.

Choqué, Harry eut un mouvement de recul.

- Je te déteste et je t'en veux de me faire t'aimer comme ça. Ne me refais plus _jamais_ peur comme ce soir.

Rassuré, Harry lui adressa un sourire un peu pâle et lui dit :

- Je vais essayer. Mais je ne peux pas promettre.

- Pourquoi ?

Drago sentait la panique remonter en flèche. Alors Harry lui expliqua tout ce qui l'avait conduit à la Tour d'Astronomie en cette nuit.

Il lui parla de Sirius, son parrain et de sa mort. De la culpabilité et de la douleur qu'il ressentait. De sa solitude. De ses peurs. De son avenir qui semblait tout tracé et qui l'effrayait. Et enfin, il lui parla de ce qu'il ressentait pour lui depuis plusieurs mois des sentiments qu'il avait tenté d'étouffer en vain et de la tristesse qu'il ressentait chaque fois qu'il pensait qu'ils ne seraient jamais partagés.

Drago était torse nu et bien que la nuit fut particulièrement chaude, le récit de Harry le faisait frissonner et ce dernier s'en rendit compte alors il fit apparaître deux couvertures. Il en déposa une sur les épaules du blond et étala l'autre par terre pour qu'ils puissent s'asseoir dessus au lieu de rester sur les pierres froides de la Tour.

Quand Harry eut fini, Drago lui parla un peu de lui et de tout ce qu'il ressentait en général ou le concernant. Ils passèrent le reste de la nuit à parler puis finirent par s'endormir, enlacés, peu avant l'aube. Ils se donnèrent rendez-vous au même endroit tous les soirs.

Lors de leur onzième rendez-vous, Harry était particulièrement anxieux pendant qu'il attendait Drago. Quand il arriva cependant, toutes ses peurs s'envolèrent et il le salua d'un « Bonsoir mon ange » emplit d'amour.

L'ange en question vint l'embrasser et leur baiser se faisant de plus en plus passionné, ils finirent par enfin céder à leur besoin et ils firent l'amour pour la première fois, à l'endroit qui avait changé leur vie pour toujours et sous le plus romantique des ciels étoilés.

Par la suite, chaque année, pour leur anniversaire, ils revinrent au même endroit pour consommer leur amour. Et ce, même de nombreuses années après avoir quitté Poudlard.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Voilà, mon histoire est terminée. Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Des suggestions pour que je m'améliore ?

J'attends avec impatience vos reviews. Merci d'avance.

A bientôt sur une autre histoire j'espère.

BizouxXx, Serp'


End file.
